


Another Bottle of Wine

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sigurd and Eldigan find a little time to drink and catch up.





	Another Bottle of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> From a failed attempt at luxken27's summer mini challenge-- 'boat' (it's in there~)

There was no question that the Order of Heroes was odd, or that being summoned to another world and anchored by contract was odd, especially when both men were sure that they'd already died, but neither Sigurd nor Eldigan saw any great harm in it. Impressive awkwardness, yes, when sorting out relationships and recognizing what had happened, what would happen, and still needing to work together at the moment nonetheless, but that was all. 

Often their victories were small, but they were still enough to celebrate and Eldigan did not complain when Sigurd lured him away from the edges of a gathering by offering a full bottle of wine, freshly pilfered from the Order's stores. There were things to discuss, both important and trivial, and wine to drink, and a bit of ribbing to offer Eldigan that he no longer had to hide his feelings for sister, because apparently it had been written down in histories for generations to come. 

The bottle was not large- not enough to inspire them to do more than relax against each other in a storeroom and pull away clothing between comments that did, slowly, grow less serious and more silly. Sigurd certainly saw no reason to dissuade Eldigan from sucking hard enough at his neck to leave a mark. Eldigan already had quite a few on his, much to Sigurd's amusement. One more wouldn't hurt anything, not as hands wandered lower, stroking at still-clothed hardness. 

A bed would have been better, Sigurd supposed as he fumbled trying to get Eldigan's pants undone. Or blankets, at least, or soft grass. But they had crates, and each other, and their hands and the last swallows of wine, shared between them in a long kiss as Eldigan straddled him, holding their cocks together with one hand as he braced himself against a crate with the other. 

It had been too long since they'd done this and Sigurd had to ask himself why. Perhaps it was one more thing to sort out, now that there was time. But he could worry afterward. Instead he wrapped his hands over Eldigan's and stroked their cocks together, rough and fast in a short competition of who could make the other come first. Eldigan kept kissing him, hard and deep, luring Sigurd's tongue into his mouth to feel his sharp teeth. 

Sigurd wasn't sure which one of them was first, only that it was hot and good and messy and neither of them had any bones left to bother cleaning up right away. Instead, Eldigan simply sagged against him, content, and Sigurd briefly, briefly wondered if he might see about snagging another bottle of wine. 

And finding an unused bedroom, as well.


End file.
